The Boy from the Future who Gets Stuck in the Past
by Soul-of-the-story
Summary: Naruto was walking home from school one day when he heard a whistling noise. He thought nothing of it at first then he heard it again so he started to follow it thinking it was some kind of joke. The whistling noise led him to a tree where something happened he thought was only seen in anime he ended up in the past! Sasuke X Naruto in later chapters. Yaoi dont like dont read. .
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry Its been a while since I made a story. The first story I made didn't get many views so I stopped making chapters for it but I can start again if people ask I guess. Well here is another story sorry if I am bad at it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

* * *

"AHHH" Naruto screamed as he fell into what seemed like an endless hole.

"How did this happen whats going on; where am I falling to." Was all that went through Naruto's head as he fell for what seemed like hours. Then suddenly it became bright and all around him was mountains and vast land.

As Naruto fell towards this vast land he looked around and said "Woah! This place is beautiful...WAIT A MINUTE IM FALLING TO THE EARTH NOW AHHHHH CRAP" Naruto closed his eyes and hoped Kami would save him or at least...not let him die from falling to the ground. Then he fell directly into a lake.

"Thank you Kami sama!" Was what Naruto thought as soon as he realized he fell into water and not into the ground. Naruto got up and looked at his surroundings.

"Where am I and how did I get here..." Is what Naruto said out loud. "What was I doing before I ended up here..." Naruto said and then he remembered.

_Flash back__ Naruto was walking back from like any other day when he heard a whistle. "Where is that sound coming from?" Naruto thought as he was walking but, then he just shrugged if off and kept walking back home._

_He took his time getting back home because; who was waiting for him anyway? His parents died when he was still a baby. The only real family he had left was his perverted grandfather who was always out all night doing "research" for his "novels" that he wrote. To Naruto those will always be porn and his grandfather would always be a pervert._

_But as Naruto kept walking he heard the whistling sound again but this time more clear. He looked around to see if it was just some kid pulling a prank on him but he saw no one in site; the route he took home rarely kids used because it was a longer walk to any of the houses. The whistle kept going and Naruto was getting annoyed so he started to follow the whistling noise towards a small forest not to far outside of the town._

_He walked until he got to a tree but this tree was weird in a way it glowed as if it had some kind of magical power within it. Naruto walked up to it then he heard the whistling noise again coming from the tree. "How is the tree whistling." Naruto said as he got closer and started to examine the tree going around it knocking on it to make sure no was was making a fool out of him. Then as he was about to knock on the tree again he heard a loud screeching noise. He covered his ears trying to make the noise stop. He closed his eyes and fell onto his knees then he felt wind all around him. When he opened his eyes he was falling into well, it appeared to be nothing or well not nothing more like a endless black hole._

_End of flash back_

"What was up with that tree..I bet its the reason I ended up here!" Naruto yelled in frustration looking back up to the sky from which he came.

"You enjoy yelling at the sky or are you just a dope and don't realize what your doing?" A voice said from behind.

Naruto turned around to see a boy about his age (16) with a hair style that appeared to look like a ducks butt and he was wearing clothing that he thought was only worn in old time back when people lived in small villages and farmed... Then Naruto noticed something all around him was farmland and small old fashion village houses.

"What was that teme!" Was all Naruto could think of as a comeback when he saw another boy walk up next to the boy. They appeared to seem similar brothers maybe? Both had raven hair with the same black as night eyes and that blank facial expression.

"And who might you be?" The boy who appeared to be the oldest said to Naruto.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki and who are you?" Naruto said as he looked at the older boy calming down as he realized the older boy seemed nice then the younger one.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha" The older boy said.

"And who are you teme?" Naruto said looking to the younger boy.

"Hn" Was the only thing the younger boy said before walking away.

"Hey where are you going that's rude ya know!" Naruto yelled in frustration at the younger boys rudeness.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness his name is Sasuke Uchiha my younger brother and as you can tell he is not much of a talker" Itachi said with a small smile. "May I ask where your from Ive never seen you from around the village. And the clothing your wearing is well...somewhat bright and stands out.

"Well uhh this is kinda hard to explain ya know...I kinda...fell from...the sky ya know..." Naruto realizing he sounded crazy saying that.

"The sky? Your telling me you fell from up there?" Itachi said as he pointed up to the sky.

"Yay...but! I know that sounds weird but im not lying ya know!" Naruto said trying to get Itachi to believe him.

"Well than Ill bring you back to my house since you appear to have gotten soaked in your fall and ill let you speak to my father I believe something like this has happened before and father may be able to explain what happened and how you got here. Itachi said then started to walk back in the direction he came. Naruto quickly followed after not wanting to be left behind in a place in which he didn't know.

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter ill continue to the next if I get a review or two and at least 100 views. Comment and review! Let me know if the story is interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I thought it would only be one chapter but I have to keep going while the idea is still fresh in my mind. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: **** The Tree of the Sage?**

* * *

Naruto followed Itachi into the village as he walked many people looked at him and whispered to each other saying things like "is the one who was picked?" and "why was it him im a much better choice!"

Itachi started to notice how the blonde became uncomfortable and said "Pay no mind to them their just talking about old wives tales."

"Okay..." Naruto said as he tried his best not to make eye contact with any of the people. They gave almost the same looks as the people in school.

_Flash back "NARUTO!" A girl with pink hair yelled while stomping her way down the hallway until she walked up to her target. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" She screamed at him startling him. _

_"Uh Sakura chan...What is it that's bothering you?" Naruto said trying to not seem scared out of his mind. _

_"Because of you my boyfriend dumped me!" Sakura screamed._

_"How was it my fault he dumped you?" Naruto said backing further away from the pink headed girl. _

_" Just is!" Sakura said sounding a little less angry and a little more unsure. _

_Sakura stomped off after letting off some steam yelling at Naruto._

_This was normal though people always blamed everything on him. Because he had no parents and lived by himself most of the time he was a pretty easy target. Naruto got his books from his locker and started to walk to his next class. The other kids in the hall way whispered and gave Naruto stares while others became afraid and backed away. The kids of the school believe Naruto was some kind of demon. His parents didn't really die more like they were murdered. When Naruto was a baby his mother and father were found dead surrounding Naruto when the police arrived at the house after getting a call from a elderly woman saying she heard screaming and she was worried. Naruto was sleeping peacefully not harmed at all other then 6 small cuts on his face 3 on each side appearing to look like whiskers. But the real reason they thought Naruto was a demon was because as the police man looked around he saw a trail of blood going towards a door in the house. The police man followed it and when he opened it a man most likely the killer was dead with the words written in his blood. "The boy is a monster." Since then adults have told their kids to stay away from him because they believed he was a demon or a monster._

_End of flashback_

* * *

After walking for a while Naruto and Itachi ended up at a huge house. Naruto stared at the house in awe this house was bigger then his whole apartment building. Itachi walked into the house jesting Naruto to follow. As Naruto walked into the house he became more amazed there was art work everywhere in the house. Naruto did a 360 admiring the beautiful art work.

"Naruto this way." Itachi said with a chuckle watching Naruto look around the house as if he was a boy walking into a toy store for the first time.

"Uhh sorry..." Naruto said sounding embarrassed and quickly followed after Itachi not wanting to be left behind.

Naruto and Itachi walked through many rooms until they came to two big sliding doors.

"Stay here for a minute." Itachi said pushing one of the doors opening walking in and closing it again.

Naruto stared at the door hearing voices on the other side he heard Itachi's voice along with a much deeper more angry sounding voice followed by the first voice he heard in this world Sasukes" Then Itachi opened the door and said "Come in father wishes to meet you Naruto."

Naruto slowly walked into the room before he heard a voice go "Come in boy im not getting any younger." This startled Naruto causing him to jump and scurry into the room.

"So this is the boy who fell from the sky?" The older man said looking at Naruto as if he was a alien.

"Yes father." Itachi said sitting down and jesting Naruto to sit as well. Naruto sat down seeming more nervous each time he looked up at Itachi and Sasukes father.

"Whats your name boy?" The older man said sounding as if he was getting bugged and became annoyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto said not making eye contact with the older man.

"An Uzumaki huh my names Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan." The older man said sounding pleased with himself.

"Can you tell me how I got here Fugaku san?" Naruto quickly said not trying to sound desperate.

"Yes its happened many times before with your family. Its a story of the fox and toad sage who are said to live in the small forest outside of the village. Their said to be guardians of the Tree of the Sage." Fugaku said looking at Naruto.

"The Tree of the Sage? It would not happen to be really tall, make a whistling sound and glow would it?" Naruto blurted out as soon as Fugaku finished his sentence.

"Yes it is how did you know that?" Fugaku said sounding interested.

"Well I was walking home and i heard this whistling sound so i followed it and it led me to this really tall glowing tree. I thought it was a joke so I started to look at the tree; then suddenly I heard this loud screeching noise so i covered my ears,closed my eyes and fell onto my knees from the pain. Then suddenly I felt wind around me and when i opened my eyes I was falling into darkness then I ended up here..." Naruto told Fugaku earning a curious look from Itachi as well as Sasuke who was sitting on the other side of the room looking as if he wanted nothing to do with Naruto.

"You could be the person told in the story one moment please ill be right back" Fugaku said getting up and exiting from doors behind him into another room. He returned with a small scroll. "This is it." Fugaku opened the scroll and started reading out loud what was written inside.

_"One day a boy unlike anyone in the village has ever seen came falling from the sky. This boy was unlike the other boys who had fallen from the sky. He had bright blue eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of the sun. He wore bright orange brighter then the sunsets and had a smile that made anyone smile. The same boy was here for a different reason then the other boys who had came from the sky this boy was going to be the person able to talk and fight with the Sages. There are two Sages who live in a small forest. There is the Fox Sage Kurama and the Toad Sage known as Gamabunta or Bunta for sort. The two Sages took an interest with the boy who was always __alone.__ They lured the boy to the Tree of the Sages a large tree that glows and lets a person travel in time at the will of the Sages. Then the Sages used the power of the tree to bring the boy into the past. The boy was confused at first of where he was and how he got there. He soon learned that he would fall in love with a person around his age that would be his __warrior__ to the boy on his quest. The person who would help assist the boy had a older sibling who would die in battle protecting his sibling and the boy from being killed by a group of bandits. Soon after the death of the older sibling the boy and the person who would __help assist__ him traveled to the forest of the Tree of the Sage where the boy would become the master of the Sages."_

"So I'm going to be the master of the Sages...?" And who is the person who will help assist me on this quest?" Naruto said wanting to know more about the story.

"From what Ive read here you match the boy and the people who were traveling with you were siblings..." Fugaku said putting the pieces together a lot faster than Naruto.

"So me and Sasuke are the two who are going to accompany Naruto on his quest where I'm going to die and Sasuke and Naruto will fall in love?" Itachi said not sounding worried that if it was true Itachi would die.

"Yes from what it states in the story that is correct so much for grandchildren though..." Fugaku said sounding disappointed about learning there will not be a heir to take over after his death.

"Wait! How do we know its me, Sasuke and Itachi in that story? It could be another boy who looks just like me!" Naruto said trying not to think about the fact he would fall in love with a boy and the boys older brother would die saving them from bandits.

"Well Naruto your name is a word are ancestors used for the term alone along with warrior for the name Sasuke." Itachi said sounding pleased about his knowledge.

"That is correct Itachi smart like always." Fugaku stated sounding pleased about how smart his son was.

"Ugh this suck! I have to go find those Sages and Itachi has to die and worst of all I have to fall in love with that teme!" Naruto said while pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Its not like I want to fall in love with you ether dope." Sasuke said from the other side of the room startling Naruto. "So when are we leaving for this quest then?" Sasuke said sounding calm unlike Naruto.

"The best time would be tomorrow at midday so we can prepare the supplies you will need to bring with." Fugaku said getting up and walking towards the door. "I will retire for the night Itachi show Naruto to the bath house than to his room; also give him a pair of clothes to change into for the night and have the maids wash his he smells like salt. Fugaku said walking out of the room.

"Yes father. Come along Naruto." Itachi said getting up and leaving the room.

As Naruto got up to follow he glanced at Sasuke who looked up then quickly looked away. He looked as if he was blushing but Naruto was just seeing things. Mr. Duckbutt hair blushing? The only emotions he seemed to have were pissed off,annoyed and freakishly calm from Naruto has seen.

Naruto finished taking his bath then laid down into his room for the night not too soon after he was out snoring loudly as if he was at home and tomorrow was going to change his life forever.

* * *

_So how was the chapter...? Good bad. Review and comment please! Feel free to read my other fanfiction even though its not very good.._


	3. Chapter 3

_So I wrote this chapter in school today while my science teacher was doing a power point. He never really cares what you do most of the class was sleeping while others were just blankly staring at the board... But I wrote this and I wont make another chapter unless i get a review from someone who didn't already review I need to know how the stories going people!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The dream._**

* * *

_Last chapter- _

_"Ugh this suck! I have to go find those Sages and Itachi has to die and worst of all I have to fall in love with that teme!" Naruto said while pulling at his hair in frustration._

_"Its not like I want to fall in love with you ether you dope." Sasuke said from the other side of the room startling Naruto. "So when are we leaving for this quest then?" Sasuke said sounding calm unlike Naruto._

_"The best time would be tomorrow at midday so we can prepare the supplies you will need to bring with." Fugaku said getting up and walking towards the door. "I will retire for the night Itachi show Naruto to the bath house than to his room; also give him a pair of clothes to change into for the night and have the maids wash his he smells like salt. Fugaku said walking out of the room._

_"Yes father. Come along Naruto." Itachi said getting up and leaving the room._

_As Naruto got up to follow he glanced at Sasuke who looked up then quickly looked away. He looked as if he was blushing but Naruto was just seeing things. Mr. Duckbutt hair blushing the only emotions he seemed to have were pissed off,annoyed and freakishly calm from Naruto has seen._

_Naruto finished taking his bath then laid down into his room for the night not too soon after he was out snoring loudly as if he was at home and tomorrow was going to change his life forever._

* * *

As Naruto started to snore loudly and roll around he had something he had not had for a long time a dream. The dream started out with him going to his favorite Ramen shop after getting a all you can eat Ramen coupon. But then suddenly the dream started to twist and fade into the darkness. Naruto startled by this jumped and starting to look around looking to see if there was a tunnel or a way out. As he was about to start walking he heard a deep voice.

"Kit stop spinning around would ya! Your going to get dizzy doing that." The deep voice said.

This confused Naruto more causing him to look around trying his best to find where the voice was coming from. "Where are you. I cant see you! Who are you and what do you want!" Naruto yelled.

Just then another calmer but still deep voice said. "So many questions from this one Kurama. Don't get annoyed and step on him like you did to the other humans who visited us in the forest.

"Kurama? That means you guys are the Sages from that story! Naruto said quickly still looking for the voices.

"Brat I told you to stop spinning around you look like a lost puppy!" Kurama said starting to become annoyed.

"Kurama be a little nicer to him he's confused he can't see us. I would look around too if I heard a voice but could not find the person. the other voice said.

"Your Gamabunta right! The...uh...frog Sage!" Naruto said sounding somewhat excited

"A frog that's golden." Kurama said giving a small chuckle.

"Im not a frog Im a toad. But yes, my names Gamabunta but you can call me Bunta. Gamabunta said correcting Naruto.

"Now that the formalities are over shut your trap so we can speak kit." Kurama said becoming calmer.

"Uh alright..." Naruto said sitting down.

"Were here to tell you about the scroll that you will need to go retrieve that will finish the rest of the story from the scroll the Uchihas have. You will need it if you want to even attempt becoming are master. Gamabunta said.

"And stop looking for us you brat in this dream we don't have a solid form. Kurama added in.

"Sorry!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"The scrolls will be located in two places but just telling you there locations would be no fun." Kurama said sounding amused. "Instead we will tell you a detail about the people who hold the scrolls and you will have to locate them.

"One of the scrolls is within the village. The person with it has silver spiky hair held up by a head band and he has something only and Uchiha can have but, he is not a Uchiha. The other scroll is from a village not to far from the one your in, and its guarded by a boy who already became a Sage from Shukaku a girl you dont want to piss off." Gamabunta said with a little fear in his voice.

"Any clues on how this Sage looks?" Naruto asked wanting to know as much details as possible.

"The boy has hair the color of blood and a tattoo saying something he lacks." Kurama said

"So Im looking for a man with spiky silver hair and a boy with blood red hair in a village near by the one im in." Naruto repeated trying not to forget.

"Yes, now you need to wake up kit you got a quest you need to finish before you can come to us." Kurama said as his voice started to fade.

"Best of luck Naruto." Gamabunta said his voice fading out as well.

Naruto woke up to the same voice he heard when he fell into this world. "Dope wake up breakfast is ready." Sasuke said as Itachi walked into Naruto's room. Sasuke noticing Itachi was here to bring Naruto to the dinning hall left.

"Come Naruto." Was all that Itachi said as he started to leave towards the dinning hall as well.

"Im coming but man do I got a story to tell you guys!" Naruto said quickly getting up and following after Itachi.

* * *

_So how was this chapter...review people! Im not making more till I get some reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I gotten a total of 2 reviews on this story but non on my old one. In my opinion my old one was really crappy but hey it had like over 10 chapters so. If you like this one try reading my other one. I'm not making another chapter though until i get at least __**TWO**__ more reviews total from ether story. So sorry if you liked the story and you wanted more you ether gotta get the courage to review or sit and wait for the others to review it. Review on this story CANT be from the same person so if you have reviewed this one you gotta go review my other story to get counted into it. And to __**Hey Ate**__who review I don't believe I'm that good of a writer but thank you very much ^.^. Remember __**READ, THINK AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Quest planning **_

* * *

Naruto followed Itachi to the dinning hall excited to tell everyone about his dream. As he walked into the dinning hall he became amazed they amount of food on the table and the different kinds where made in large amounts and shaped to look like animals. There was everything ranging from fruit shaped as swans and other birds to desserts shaped like rabbits and bears. As Naruto stared he almost forgot what he was going to tell everyone until Itachi got his attention.

"Sit down Naruto and tell us about what you were saying before." Itachi said motioning Naruto to sit down.

"Uhh right." Naruto said sitting down. "Well last night while I was asleep I had a dream. At first it was just a fantasy dream then suddenly everything started to twist and it went dark. I started to look around trying to see if there was a tunnel or something I could run to get out. But before I could start running in any direction I heard a voice. At first I had no clue who it was so I started to look around to see if someone was behind me. But it turned out the voices didn't have solid form so I could not see them. "Naruto said taking a breath from the explaining.

"Who were the voices and what did they say?" Fugaku said becoming more interested in Naruto's dream rather then the food.

"It took me a while before i figured it out but one of them called the first voice Kurama. The Sages were in a dream contacting me." Naruto said becoming a little embarrassed by the fact everyone was staring at him. But before he could finish the rest of the story a women walked into the dinning hall and sat down.

"Good morning boys." The women said in a cheerful tone. "Breakfast is looking amazing as always." The women said scanning the table until she noticed a person she had not seen before. "And who might you be?" The women said looking at Naruto.

"Uhh ma am my names Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto said trying to figure out who this women was.

"An Uzumaki how wonderful!" The women said excitingly. "My names Mikoto Uchiha."

"Are you Itachi and Sasukes sister?" Naruto said convinced he was correct.

"Oh heavens no." Mikoto said with a giggle. "Im their mother." She said correcting Naruto.

"No way! You don't look old enough to be a mother!" Naruto said not believing Mikoto words."

"Dope! The story what did the Sages tell you." Sasuke snapped becoming irritated by Naruto and his mothers conversation.

"Right! The sages told me that there is two more scrolls we must get before we can even start off to the forest." Naruto said looking over at Sasuke.

"Do you have an idea where there locations are?" Itachi said looking at Naruto.

"Kurama said it would be too easy to just tell me so he gave me a detail about the people." Naruto said trying his best to remember the descriptions of the two men. "If I remember correctly they said one of the scrolls is in the village somewhere. The person who has it has silver spiky hair and he has something only an Uchiha can have but, he is not a Uchiha." Naruto said sounding confident in the description. "And the other one is in a village not to far from here. The person is already a Sages master. The hes the master of the Sage named Shukaku. The description of the boy was he has hair the color of blood and a tattoo saying something he lacks." Naruto stated.

"Silver hair and he has something only an Uchiha has but he is not an Uchiha." Fugaku said trying his best to remember anyone with that description.

"Honey didn't Obito give one of his eyes to a man before he died because the man lost his eye attempting to protect his friends?" Mikoto said looking to Fugaku.

"Yes yes but what was the name of the person it was given too?" Fugaku said thinking the best he could for the name.

"I believe his last name was Hatake father." Itachi stated.

"Ah yes that's it! Kakashi Hatake." Fugaku said remembering the name with the help of his son.

"So we got to go find this Kakashi person and get a scroll from him? Think we will need to use force?" Sasuke said thinking about possible ways to get the scroll if they had to use force.

"Kakashi was not a violent person but he is strong." Fugaku said turning to his son.

"So when are we going to find this Kakashi person and what about the red head with the tattoo?" Naruto said.

"Well Kakashi would be the easiest person to get the scroll from so we will get his later today but as for the other boy..." Fugaku said thinking of anyone who may know people from neighboring villages.

"We could ask the elders they may know something about the boy if he's a Sage." Itachi said to his father.

"Yes that will work. While you Sasuke and Naruto get the scroll from Kakashi your mother and I will go talk to the elders about the boy and where his whereabouts are." Fugaku said making his decision.

"When do we leave to get the scroll then?" Sasuke said not wanting to waste time.

"After we eat sounds like the best option." Itachi stated.

"Alright then we leave after breakfast, now lets eat!" Naruto said pumping his fists into the air.

* * *

_Well here is the end of the chapter I try to make chapters about 1000 words each so there maybe a lot of chapters for this story and this way it keeps you guys thinking what will happen next. When will Itachi die? Who are the bandits? Who is the boy with the red hair? Well I'm sure everyone knows that one. __**Review IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER PEOPLE AND READ MY OTHER STORY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Well the story is at about 530 views and 4 reviews and only being up a few days I like that amount. But once again after this chapter to get an update you need to review 2 times by different people again ^.^. Now remember __**READ THINK REVIEW**__!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Going to Obtain the First Scroll**

* * *

After Naruto and the others finished their breakfast they all got ready for their quest. Naruto was the first ready of course because, well he only had the clothes he had on yesterday with him. Naruto wondered from room to room while waiting for the others to finish packing.

"Wow this house never stops amazing me every room looks different!" Naruto said staring in awe at the many different rooms.

As Naruto was about to walk into another room he heard Sasuke calling him.

"Dope dont wonder around the house." Sasuke called from a room away looking for Naruto making sure he was not breaking anything. "Dope were almost ready to leave. Why dont you go wait outside so you don't break anything." Sasuke said walking to the room Naruto was in.

"Fine Teme!" Naruto said pouting and walking out of the room. "Uh...Sasuke which way is the way to the front door." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and started walking his only answer to Naruto's question was "Hn" He started to walk towards the front door. "Here dope now go wait outside." Sasuke said walking back to his room to finish packing.

Naruto walked outside of the house and sat down watching all the people walk by. Many of them gave him glances or a small head nod. Naruto just looked up with a smile. He was starting to like this place no one was trying to beat him up,take his stuff, call him a monster or yell at him for something he didn't do. Just as Naruto was going to lay his head back and close his eyes he saw a flash of silver in the distance. Naruto squinted his eyes trying to see if it was the man in the description. But Naruto could not see who it was he started to walk towards the silver he saw when Sasuke called him.

"Dope what are you doing?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto as weird look.

"I thought I saw someone with silver hair..." Naruto said glancing to Sasuke than back to where he was searching before.

"Well wait Itachi is almost done packing just stop doing that Naruto." Sasuke said becoming annoyed at Naruto's searching.

"Fine!" Naruto said crossing his arms and sitting down. "I was just looking its not like I was going to run up to them and go Hey you have a scroll I need it so i can become a Sage master" Naruto said becoming annoyed as well.

"Dope" was all that Sasuke said as he once again disappearing back into the house.

Not to long after Sasuke left did he reappear but this time with the others.

"Everyone have everything they need?" Mikoto said.

"Yes mother we have everything." Itachi answered back.

"Can we just get going?" Sasuke said hating the idea of small talk happening.

"Yes go ahead boys we will meet you back here at sunset." Fugaku said walking towards the elders house.

"Okay now where do we start looking..?" Naruto said realizing how big this village was.

"Ill ask someone if they know where the Hatake house is." Itachi said walking up to a small group of people.

"I'm truly sorry to bother you but do you by chance know where the Hatake house is? We have some business with the head of the house." Itachi said giving a small smile.

"Uh" A women among the group said blushing. "I believe they live down that way." The girl said pointing North. "I'm not sure from down that road you go though I don't see anyone from the house walking around the village." The girl answered back felling a little upset about not being more help to Itachi.

"That's quite alright its help I'm sure once we get to the end of the road we can ask someone else near by. You were a great help." Itachi said smiling and walking back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Womanizer" Sasuke stated walking off into the direction the girl pointed them.

"Hey! Be nice to Itachi!" Naruto yelled following after Sasuke.

As Itachi started to follow after the two boys he noticed Sasuke and Narutos arguing. Sasuke seemed happy, something Itachi has never seen in his whole life. He chuckled to himself and thought. "At least after I'm gone I wont have to worry about Sasuke being lonely Naruto seems to make him happy."

After walking down the road that the girl had told them to follow they came to a cross roads.

"Now which way?" Naruto said looking around at all the other ways they could go.

"Ill ask this time." Sasuke said walking up to a small shop.

"Do you know where Kakashi Hatake lives?" Sasuke stated.

"Why yes he comes to this shop daily. Keep going north until you come to a sign that says Sand Village pointing north as well. From there go east until you come to a large white house that should be where he lives." The old lady of the shop answered back.

"Thanks." Sasuke answered back then started to walk again following the directions the old lady told him.

"Thank you and sorry for Sasuke he just is not good with talking!" Naruto said waving goodbye then running to catch up to Sasuke.

Naruto Sasuke and Itachi followed this path until they came to the house the old lady told them about. Naruto being as simple minded as always looked at the house in awe. Itachi glanced up at the house before walking up to the houses main door. Itachi knocked on the small wooden sliding door of the house before he heard shuffling inside the house. Not to long after someone came to the door.

"Yes?" A man said looking at Itachi.

"Are you Kakashi Hatake?" Itachi said looking at the man who matched the description Naruto had told them.

"The one and only. What are two Uchihas and..." Kakashi became speechless when he noticed Naruto. "You there boy are you an Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

"Yep Im Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said looking back with a big grin.

"Are you here for the scroll?" Kakashi said glancing at the other Uchiha standing next to Naruto.

"Yes now can you give it to us?" Sasuke said looking at Kakashi.

"Lovely Uchiha chitchat as always." Kakashi said signing then motioning everyone to come inside. "Ill grab the scroll come in." Kakashi said walking back into the house and heading to the back room. He returned a few minutes later with a scroll he handed it to Naruto and sat down at the small table in the room Kakashi had brought them to.

"This is the seconds half of the story I'm not sure about the locations of the first one and any others if there is any." Kakashi said handing the scroll to Itachi.

"We have the first half and thank you." Itachi said taking the scroll and opening it. "Lets see what this one says." Itachi said starting to read the scroll

_After the boy becomes the master of the Sages he will have to defend the village he landed in from a great threat. The threat the boy would have was once raised by someone who is very close to the boy. This threat would kill the person who is very close to the boy. The boy will have to obtain the power of the toad sage to defeat the threat. But even after becoming the master of the Sages this task would not be easy for the boy. Many other threats would appear along the road that the warrior and the master of the Sages would have to face. The only options the two heroes have is to kill the threat or be killed._

After reading this out loud Itachi looked to Naruto and said. "Do you know who the person who is very close to you is?"

"No one in school was close to me,I had no friends because of the rumor of me being a monster the only thing I have is my God...NO NOT JIRAIYA!" Naruto said being worried. Jiraiya was Narutos only family the only person who knew anything about him. His only friend.

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi said looking to Naruto. "Does this man have long spiky white hair,red lines going down from his eyes and wear a headband that says Abura?" Kakashi said sounding certain he knew who Naruto's Godfather was.

"Ya he does how did you know?" Naruto said confused he matched his Godfathers description perfectly.

"Jiraiya is known in this time as a the legendary Sannin and the master of the Toad sage Gamabunta." Kakashi stated.

"Jiraiya is a Sage! Well more like a pervy Sage." Naruto said not believing Kakashi's words.

"He is but he is not the only Sannin of the village. Currently one of the other Sannin Tsunade is the Hokage of the village she is also known as the slug princess shes the Master of the slugs. As for the third one...well he is a Sage as well for the snake known as Manda but its best to not be near that Sage..." Kakashi said shivering remembering the Master of the Snake Sage's shedding of his skin.

"Tsunade? Jiraiya said that's the name of my Godmother!" Naruto said jumping up. "I've never met her before!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Well after we have finished finding the scrolls and your training of becoming a Sage Master is done we will let you meet her." Sasuke said getting up. "Thanks for the scroll but we have other business to attend to." Sasuke said whiling walking to the door. "Lets go Dope." Sasuke said walking out.

"Uchiha's there always super rude or super polite." Kakashi said signing.

"Sorry for his rudeness he is not much of a people person." Itachi said getting up. "Thank you for the scroll but we have some other business to attend to before Naruto and Sasuke can defeat the threats in the story." Itachi said walking out of the house as well.

"Thank you Kakashi for telling me about my Godparents and giving me the scroll Ja ne!" Naruto said waving goodbye and following after the two Uchihas.

"That boy reminds me so much of his father." Kakashi said looking to an old picture from when he was a boy standing next to Naruto's father. "Minato im sure you would be proud of your son if you could meet him." Kakashi said remembering Naruto's parents died right after his birth calming Kurama from being under control by a masked man.

* * *

As the boys walked back to the Uchiha mansion they noticed it was getting close to sunset. How long had they been in Kakashi's house? It only seemed like a few minutes. After getting back to the house they were greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku.

"We have information on the boy from the surrounding village with the third scroll." Fugaku said walking to into the house.

"We have obtained the the second scroll as well." Itachi said following in along with the others.

"What did the scroll say?" Fugaku said sitting down in the dinning hall and starting to eat dinner.

"Once Naruto becomes a Sage he will have to defeat a great threat to the village. The threat were very close to Master Jiraiya who is also Naruto's Godfather." Sasuke said sitting down as well.

"A great threat? And Naruto will have to defeat it. Oh Naruto you must become very strong after becoming the Master of the Sages!" Mikoto said becoming excited thinking about how strong Naruto will become.

"What about the news on the red head where is he?" Naruto said.

"The boys name is Gaara he is the current Kazekage of the Sand village." Fugaku said looking to Naruto. "To be able to meet him you will have to get a special request sent from the Hokage herself stating it is an important matter." Fugaku stated

"So we gotta go meet baachan then we can can go get the other scroll!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Its your Godmother not Grandma." Sasuke said correcting Naruto.

"I always called Jiraiya my ojichan why cant I call her my baachan!" Naruto said puffing out his cheeks and pouting.

"Dope that's not...never mind you wont listen anyways." Sasuke said signing and giving up on correcting Naruto.

"So why don't we retire for the night and go visit the Hokage tomorrow." Itachi said finishing off his dinner.

"Sounds fair enough." Fugaku said getting up and heading towards his room. "I'll see you boys in the morning." Fugaku said heading into his room followed by Mikoto.

"Goodnight boys!" Mikoto said smiling walking into her room and closing the door.

"Well lets all retire and we will get the other scroll tomorrow." Itachi said finishing his meal and heading to his room.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he headed to his room.

As Naruto walked to his room Sasuke could not help but stare at him. Was Naruto really meant to fall in love with Sasuke? Was Sasuke meant to fall in love with Naruto? He quickly got rid of that though becoming annoyed and going to his room to sleep.

As everyone retired for the night outside the house someone had not retired. A man wearing a mask stood in the distance looking to the house than disappearing.

* * *

_So how was the chapter? If you want more you know what to do **Read Think Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well no one reviews new which you should i know you 800+ viewers are able to -.-. Give it a shot its a review give me a idea of what im doing! I know my grammar is not the best that's what my beta is for ._. this story will be fixed once my beta has time to. Remember READ THINK REVIEW._**

* * *

** Chapter 6: The Dream and the Meeting.  
**

* * *

Sasuke was sleeping having a normal dream of sitting by a lake by the sunset watching the distance alone. Then suddenly a fuzzy image started to appear beside him. This image started to form into a person first the body outline then the details. As the clothing outline started to appear Sasuke knew exactly who was appearing into the dream Naruto. After the body image fully appeared the dream Naruto looked over to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke confused gave a small smile back. This confused the dream Naruto who got closer to Sasuke examining his face and said.

"Sasuke whats the matter you normally smile more. Don't tell me your remembering Itachi. He saved us because he wanted us to be happy and to finish our quest." Naruto stated unsure of what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong dope your just over thinking things again." Sasuke replied not sure what he had meant until he remembered the story on the scroll _(and the warriors sibling will die protecting the boy and the warrior from bandits.)_

"Ya sure." Naruto questioned not believing Sasuke for a second.

"Yes Naruto." Sasuke answered sounding a bit annoyed.

"Okay ehehe." Naruto giggled scratching the back of his head. "Oi Sasuke Sasuke look over here for a second!" Naruto said looking over to Sasuke.

"What dope..." And before Sasuke could finish his sentence Naruto kissed the raven surprising him. Causing the dream to be over and waking up Sasuke.

"That was messed up..." Sasuke stated feeling his lips as if the kiss had really happen. "But it didn't feel completely wrong..." Sasuke whispered to himself. "No no that's wrong its Naruto! That idiot would not know anything about that!" Sasuke complained trying to forget his last statement.

"Sasuke breakfast! Hurry up you have to go talk to the Hokage soon!." Mikoto called from outside Sasuke's door.

"Coming mother just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Sasuke answered back while getting up to get ready.

Sasuke finished getting dressed and headed to the dinning hall avoiding eye contact with Naruto as much as possible. Itachi noticed it but just shrugged it off thinking it was one of his teen age moody days.

"So after you finish breakfast I have already arranged the meeting with the Hokage." Fugaku stated

"Alright thanks ." Naruto said while stuffing his face with food.

"Oh my Naruto you really like the food here don't you." Mikoto chuckled watching Naruto eat.

"Well its a lot better then the food I ate before." Naruto answered.

"Didn't you have a decent meal back in your time?" Mikoto questioned.

"Well my parents are gone and my Godfather is who knows where. Naruto mumbbled. "But every month my Godfather sends me some money to buy food and pay for the rent for the apartment. Its not enough to buy a meal like this so i normally eat ramen..."

"Oh my well while your here eat as much as you like!" Mikoto said

"Well he could mother if you would stop let him eat." Itachi stated

"Oh! Sorry Naruto kun go ahead and keep eating." Mikoto giggled going back to watching Naruto eat.

Everyone went back to eating. Fugaku talked with Itachi about the meeting. Mikoto sat and watched Naruto chow down on food while Sasuke would glance at Naruto every few minutes. He was still bothered by that dream. When was that (the boy shall fall in love with the warrior)  going to happen anyway?

They finished up there meals and set off to the Hokage mansion.

"Bye good luck boys! Be respectful to the Hokage!" Mikoto yelled while waving.

"Alright we will!" Naruto answered back.

They walked for a while towards their destination before Naruto noticed the akward silence. Becoming annoyed by this Naruto finally spoke up.

"Soooooo, anything I should know about baa chan?" Naruto questioned looking to the Uchiha brothers.

"The Hokage is...interersting." Itachi answered with a questionable tone.

"Interersting anything else?" Naruto questioned again.

"All you need to know is shes interesting dope." Sasuke said in assertive tone.

"Ah alright..." Naruto said sighing.

They walked again in silence to the mansion. Naruto thought about what Itachi meant by interesting until they arrived at the mansion. Naruto was about to say something to Sasuke when he heard a angry voice.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BRATS THAT HAD TO HAVE A MEETING WITH ME SHIZUNE!" A voice yelled from inside the house.

"Woahs who is that and who is Shizune?" Naruto said before hiding behind Sasuke.

"That would be your Godmother Naruto." Sasuke answered back smirking.

"Im sorry im sure there almost here! Ill go see if there almost here. Im sure there on there way if there not almost already here." A softer voice answered back.

Sasuke was about to make another comment but he was stopped when he heard foot steps coming towards them at a face pace. Sasuke quickly turned around trying to get out of the way of the door but he didn't make it. The women Tsuande called Shizune ran into Sasuke knocking him over onto Naruto. Landing in a postion that forced their lips together making them kiss.

Shizune quickly got up and started bowing saying sorry to Itachi. She was about to say sorry to Sasuke and Naruto until she noticed the way Sasuke had landed.

"Oh my.." Was all she manged to choke at looking at the two boys.

Sasuke quickly snapped back in reality noticing the postion they were in and got up whipping his mouth. "Watch where your going next time!" Sasuke stated angryly.

"Im so sorry I should have been paying attention!" Shizune said appoliginy for the tenth time. "Is your friend alright...?" She said noticing Naruto who was still laying on the ground with his eyes wide open, mouth agape and his face slowly turning a red similar to a tomatos.

"Hes fine he's just...enjoying the moment." Itachi said chuckling earning a growl from Sasuke.

"Oh are you guys by chance the Uchiha boys!" Shizune said finally getting a good look at the two men who were not...off in lala land.

"Yes we are and the boy down there is Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi answered back

"Uzumaki? That last name sounds fimiliar..." Shizune questioned

"The Hokage is his Godmother." Sasuke stated coldly.

"Oh! Hokage said something about that once!" Shizune answered back.

Naruto finally snapped back into reality,got up and looked over to Sasuke trying to think of something to say.

"Just save it dope." Sasuke quickly said stopping Naruto from talking. "Lets just go get this meeting over with." Sasuke said walking into the Hokages mansion.

"Oh yes this way everyone the Hokage is awaiting you." Shizune quickly said before following Sasuke in.

"We know we heard her." Itachi said chuckling.

Shizune lead them to the Hokages office. She quickly opened the door not wanting to waste time and introduced the boys.

"Here they are Lady Tsunade sama. They were waiting outside when I went to look for them. This is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha" She said pointing to Sasuke and Itachi "And this boy right here is.."

"That hair and eyes...a Namikaze boy...?" Tsunade said getting up and examping Naruto before Shizune could finish her introduction.

"Uhh no my names Naruto U-zu-maki" Naruto answered back slowly.

"Uzumaki? Whats your parents names?" Tsunade questioned.

"Kurshina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto answered taking a step back from Tsunade. "Your actually my Godmother so uh...hi baa chan nice to meet you?"

"NARUTO! OH I HAVENT SEEN YOU SINCE YOU WERE A BABY!" Tsunade yelled hugging Naruto with all her strength.

"Help cant breath." Naruto choked out trying to get out of Tsunades hug.

"LADY TSUNADE YOUR CHOKING HIM!" Shizune yelled attempting to help Naruto get out of the hug.

"Sorry about that." Tsunade said realzing what she was doing. "So what is it you needed to talk to me about and why is Naruto here? He should not be in this time period.

Itachi explained how Naruto got here and why they were here. _Didn't want to type it all again go reread the other chapters if you forgot ^.^_

"So you need me to arrange a meeting with the Kazekage?" Tsunade questioned making sure she heard Itachi right.

"Yes baa chan pleasseeeeee." Naruto begged

"Brat don't call me that!" Tsunade growled.

"Don't call me a brat! Wait how old are you...?" Naruto questioned.

"You never ask a Lady how old she is brat!" Tsunade snapped back.

"55" Shizune said from a distance attempting to cover up her comment with a cough.

"YOUR THAT OLD!? YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR 25!" Naruto yelled surpriced.

"Shizune!" Tsunade growling looking to her assitant.

"Hey old hag! Can you please get us a meeting with the Kazekage!" Naruto interupted

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have said no. Ill send a letter by airmail to the Kazekage and ill have Shizune come tell you the answer once it arrives back. Tsunade answered Naruto in a annoyed tone.

"Alright! Thanks baa chan!" Naruto said excitily.

"Ya ya go home kid I cant work with you here your to loud." Tsunade said trying to hide her small smile.

"Alright Je ne!" Naruto said walking back out of the builiding followed by Sasuke.

"Thank you Hokage sama and we will make sure Naruto does not get into any trouble while he is here." Itachi reasured.

"Please do he seems like he can cause some trouble." Tsunade stated sighing.

Itachi left the office following after Naruto and Sasuke who had a akward atmosphere going on. Sasuke would glance at Naruto then quickly look away. Naruto would glance at Sasuke blush and looking down at his feet while he was walking. Itachi signed looking at the two.

"So much for this going smoothly." Itachi thought to himself.

The three boys made it back to the Uchiha mansion and waited for the answer. After waiting for what felt like hours to Naruto; someone knocked on the door. Itachi answered it getting a smiling Shizune holding a small letter.

"You have a meeting scheduled with the Kazekage in private in two days time this will give you enough time to get to the village. The kazekage also gave you this." Shizune said handing Itachi a two pieces of paper. "Its a special pass to stay at a inn close to the Kazekages mansion. The other piece of paper will allow you to get into the village without question.

"Alright thank you Shizune sama. Give are thanks to the Hokage as well." Itachi answered back smiling.

"I will have a safe trip on your journey and when you get back report to the Hokage." Shizune said smiling back to Itachi before starting to head back to the mansion. "Ill see you when you get back"

"Same to you Shizune sama" Itachi called back in response.

* * *

_**So I know this story sucked but writing a story while your brothers bugging you asking what your doing is not easy ._.** **Ill write another chapter once I have more time for the people who liked the story remember READ THINK REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here's another chapter! Can't more people review? The story has over 1000 views but only 7 reviews and a few are from the same person. Give me your thoughts. And the Yaoi should be sometime within the next 3 chapters I'm hoping. Remember READ THINK REVIEW**_

* * *

Chapter 7: To the Sand Village!

* * *

After another night of good rest and having the permission to obtain the last scroll. Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke set off to the Sand Village where the Kazekage lives. Sasuke still avoided eye contact with Naruto which confused Naruto greatly. They walked in silence towards the path they had taken to Kakashi's house. The quickest way there was on the same path they followed to get there. Along the way may people greeted them with a warm smile. Naruto smiled back enjoying the kindness. He was so used to everyone giving him looks of disgusted and hatred the smiles warmed his heart. After walking for a while Itachi finally got tired of the silence. He glanced at Sasuke and noticed him every few minutes he would quickly look to Naruto than look away. Itachi smirked realizing he could have some fun with this. He walked over to Naruto and put his arm around him and started a conversation.

"So Naruto how are you liking the Leaf Village?" Itachi questioned.

"Its great I love it here!" Naruto answered back not minding Itachi touching him even the slitest bit.

Sasuke noticed this and became annoyed or was it jealousy? Sasuke was unsure he wanted Itachi no where near Naruto. Naruto was meant to be his! Not Itachi's what was Itachi trying to do?

After thinking about what Itachi was trying to do Sasuke finally came to a conclusion. Itachi was trying to make him jealous on purpose! He wanted Sasuke to tell Naruto his feelings.

"So he wants to play it that way huh." Sasuke said smirking. "Well lets see how he likes this."

Sasuke walked up to Itachi and Naruto and waited for the right moment. While they were turning a corner to the next path way Sasuke reached out his hand grabbing Naruto. Naruto surprised fell as he was being pulled directly into Sasuke's arms.

"Dope didn't know you had a thing for my brother." Sasuke said trying to play it off cool.

"Eh!? No I don't I uhh like someone else I swear!" Naruto stuttered trying to find the right words to say.

"Someone else huh and who would that be Naruto?" Itachi said stopping and walking over to them.

"Uh..." Naruto said gulping. "Well..."

"Let me help you." Itachi said walking directly up to Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi walked around so he was facing the back of Sasuke than pushed him forcing Naruto and Sasuke to fall on top of each other. "This seems about right." Itachi said smirking.

"Itachi what are you trying to do kill me!" Sasuke yelled looking up to Itachi.

"No just showing you something." Itachi answered.

"Show me what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Look at the little blond under you." Itachi stated with amusement in his eyes.

Sasuke looked down to see the said blond eyes wide confused. Naruto noticed Sasuke looking at him and he started to blush.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto finally said something surprising Sasuke even though he knew it was going to happen.

"The person I like is you teme..." Naruto whispered while covering his face. "Its just hard to tell if you liked me you always seem so distance."

"Ill leave you two alone ill meet you at the cross roads leading to the Sand Village." Itachi stated before continuing to walk in the direction towards the cross roads.

"Dope look at me." Sasuke said.

"No your just going to say something dumb!" Naruto whined.

"Ugh enough!" Sasuke growling pulling Naruto's hands off his face and kissing him.

"EHHH SASUKE DO YOU LIKE ME TO!" Naruto yelled surprised by the kiss.

"Naruto...why do you always have to be such a idiot..." Sasuke said signing before getting up than helping Naruto up.

"So this whole time I was worried that you didn't like me for nothing! Aw man this sucks it bothered me so much I thought you hated me!" Naruto whined looking to Sasuke.

"Dope that scroll stated we were going to be together. Did you pay attention at all to the story!" Sasuke said signing.

"Ya but I didn't think it would be so soon I thought it would be like one of those tv dramas." Naruto mumbled.

"Tv drama?" Sasuke questioned "Whats a tv and whats a drama...?"

"Oh thats right! They don't have those in this time period!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well its hard explain...never mind! We need to get to the cross roads we can't keep Itachi waiting forever!" Naruto said grabbing onto Sasukes hand and pulling him towards the direction Itachi had gone.

Naruto realizing he had grabbed Sasukes hand smiled while walking. Sasuke blushed while walking the rest of the way.

"Im not good at this whole romance thing I knew it." Sasuke said to himself signing. "Getting worked up over him grabbing my hand I feel like a girl. I'm not going to be the girl in this relationship I can promise that!"

After meeting up with Itachi they down the path with the sign pointing North with Hidden Sand Village painted on it. Naruto had never let go of Sasukes hand and had not stopped that goofy grin ether. Itachi saw this and would glance at Sasuke showing the amusement in his eyes. Sasuke became even more embarrassed by this and thought about pulling his hand away. But he soon just gave up on the idea of trying to get out of it because he knew Naruto would whine and would make this trip even worse. They continued to walk until they made it to a small forest. The forest was dark and scared Naruto.

"This place creeps me out." Naruto said grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"Dope your going to be the master of the sages and your afraid of a forest?" Sasuke stated.

"So! This place is creepy I mean all around here is light and that forest is so dark and so creepy and so dark..." Naruto mumbled

"Afraid of the dark I see Naruto." Itachi chuckled.

"I can't help it! I always slept alone in the dark I hated it." Naruto stated

"Well we have to cross the forest to get to the Sand Village." Sasuke added in.

"Fine lets just get this over with!" Naruto whined not wanting to go into the forest.

They entered the forest walking down a straight path. Naruto glanced left to right while walking in the forest never letting go of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smirked watching Naruto look around completely forgetting anything else. Sasuke could probably call his name right now and Naruto would jump and scream like a little girl.

As they were walking Naruto noticed many things the eyes that followed them,the terrifing silence and the way the trees blocked out all sunlight from hitting the forest floor. Not to soon after getting about half way through the forest Naruto heard something.

"What was that!" Naruto screeched.

"Dope it was probably just a animal in the forest stop acting like a child." Sasuke answered.

The noise was heard again more clear it was a laugh. Not a happy laugh more of a I'm up to no good laugh. It echoed through out the forest making it impossaible to figure out where it was coming from. The Uchiha brothers and Naruto all looked around trying to find the man or women laughing. Then someone jumped directly in front of them.

"Yo how are you doing Uchiha's and the one and only Master of the Sages our boss told us about you. Our boss also told us that one of you needs to be dealt with." A man with white hair and sharp teeth said grinning from ear to ear.

"Our boss...?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right our boss you idiot." A women with pink hair said walking from out of the darkness followed by a man who had orange hair with what appeared to look similar to a tattoo covering one half of his body.

"Who are you and who is this boss you are talking about." Itachi questioned while making sure Sasuke and Naruto was behind him.

"The names Suigetsu and the quite one over theirs Jugo." The man with white hair answered.

"I'm Karin." The women stated looking Sasuke up and down. "Oh I like what I see here." She said starting drool.

"Hey!" Naruto growled.

"Karin were here for a mission not to drool over the enemy." Suigetsu snapped.

"You didn't answer me." Itachi said with a more demanding tone.

"Right right cool it man. Even I don't know my bosses name we just call him the Masked man or boss. That's all I know and all im going to tell you." Suigetsu answered. "So no more messing around we have to get this over with. I got things I want to do! Suigetsu said pulling out a small dagger that expanded into a huge sword. "Lets go guys!" He yelled running towards the three boys.

Itachi quickly pushed Sasuke and Naruto out of the way and ran towards Suigetsu pulling out a hidden sword.

"ITACHI!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they saw the horrifying event happening in front of there eyes.

* * *

**_ I feel like this chapter has some random stuff in it but Im not awake enough to fix it ._. You know what to do READ THINK REVIEW_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well I wrote this chapter in one of my classes today. My teacher thought I was doing my math homework...lol. NOW PEOPLE I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW TO REVIEW. DO IT! REMEMBER READ THINK REVIEW.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: If I'm Going Down So Are You!

* * *

**_Last time: _**

_"Right right cool it man. Even I don't know my bosses name we just call him the Masked man or boss. That's all I know and all im going to tell you." Suigetsu answered. "So no more messing around we have to get this over with. I got things I want to do! Suigetsu said pulling out a small dagger that expanded into a huge sword. "Lets go guys!" He yelled running towards the three boys._

_Itachi quickly pushed Sasuke and Naruto out of the way and ran towards Suigetsu pulling out a hidden sword._

_"ITACHI!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they saw the horrifying event happening in front of there eyes._

* * *

Suigetsu blocked the blow from Itachi's sword with his own than swung back. Itachi dodged the first blow but not the one from Karin. Karin swung with a intense punch sending Itachi flying two feet behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"ITACHI! Please get up!" Naruto cried watching Itachi struggling to get to his feet.

Sasuke watching in horror about the events happening in front of him. He didn't know what to do help Itachi or protect Naruto.

"SASUKE make sure you don't let Naruto get hurt! Ill be fine." Itachi yelled attemping to get up and wipeing the blood from his mouth.

Karin became annoyed by this and went in for another blow. As she was about to make contact an unseen force hit her back. Than an outline of huge hand appeared.

"Wha...!?" Karin yelled confused.

Than the rest of the bodies outline soon after appeared. A ember red full body armor appeared around Itachi. The body armor had a sword in the right hand made of fire and a shield in the other. The armor appeared to be soild but transparent enough to see the struggling Itachi inside.

"If I'm going down I'm taking at least one of you with me!" Itachi screamed.

"What is that...?!" Jugo questioned while backing up in fear.

"Susanoo... One of the Uchihas ultimate powers besides the sharingan..." Sasuke answered while pulling Naruto a safe distance away.

"Your correct Sasuke the power was passed to me. After this the power will be passed onto you.

"Ge...GET HIM!" Karin squeaked "Jugo break that armor than Suigetsu kill him!"

Jugo hesitated before allowing his body to change or well half of it... Black markings covered the left side of his body making that side buffer and larger. His left arm started to change last. A armor like shell formed over the arm creating a shield. After the shell formed a small rocket like part formed on his elbow.

"AHHH!" Jugo yelled as he activated the rocket and shot towards Itachi with great force. Suigetsu followed suit ignoring Karins last order. Suigetsu swung his sword at Itachi. Itachi blocked and swung his fire sword down smashing Suigetsu into the ground and killing him. Jugo came in right after slamming into Itachi's armor breaking a hole in the center. Jugo took that change to rocket himself into Itachi forcing a hole in Itachi's stomach.

Itachi's armor dissolved and he fell to his knees. "I told you I would take at least one of you with me...why not try for two...?" He choked out grabbing onto Jugos arm than pulling out his sword. "I won't let you hurt them!" Itachi yelled stabbing the sword into Jugos chest.

"ARGGG!" Jugo screamed pulling his arm out of Itachi and staggered away before tripping and falling.

Itachi satisfied with his work finally fell onto his stomach with a thud.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed forcing his way out of Sasukes grasp and running to Itachi's side.

Karin glanced to her side and saw a small group of people coming towards her and the others. "Tsk I'll retreat for now" Karin whispered as she made her escape leaving her two dead colleagues.

The small group of people walked over slowly noticing the dead bodies and the one still struggling to stay alive. Sasuke noticed the group and quickely snatched up Itachi's sword and got ready to attack.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down dude!" A man from the group yelled putting his hands up. "We come in peace were here to help you not hurt you!"

"Sasuke...stop the Kazekage is among them." Itachi manged to say in a whisper.

"Itachi..." Sasuke choked out running over to Itachi.

"I can't hold on much longer I must do this now..." Itachi said coughing while slowly moving his hand up to Sasukes forehead. "I pass the power onto you.." He said as he poked two of his fingers into Sasuke's forehead. He dropped his hands down after looking at the two with a smile.

"It...Itachi.." Naruto cried.

"Its fine Naruto kun promise me this... Make Sasuke happy and become the best Sage you can be. I don't want to die in vain." Itachi said with a small chuckle followed by a coughing fit.

"Alright! I promise Itachi!" Naruto whined hugging Itachi.

"Sasuke use the power I gave you wisely." Itachi whispered

"I'll try but, how do I summon the power?" Sasuke questioned.

"It will show itself to you when you need it." Itachi said with his last breath before going silent.

"Itachi?!" Sasuke and Naruto questioned with disbelief.

Itachi lay on the ground lifeless with a small smile on his face.

"I'll be the best Sage I can be I promise!" Naruto said wiping away his tears and standing up. "I'll become the best Sage ever BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but are you Naruto Uzumaki?" A soft voice questioned.

Naruto turned around to see a man who fit the description of the man in the story perfectly.

"Yes I am, and your the Sage Gaara and the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Naruto answered back.

"Good I've come to lead you to the Village as an escort." Gaara stated.

"Please do and...can you send Itachi's body back to the Leaf Village to his parents...?" Naruto asked with a cracked tone in his voice.

"Will do man we will make sure of that. The names Kankuro and the quite girl beside me is Temari. Ill bring Itachi back while im gone Temari and Gaara will take you to safety." Kankuro said walking over to Naruto.

"Thank you...now lets go get this scroll I wont let that women and her boss get away with this!" Naruto yelled.

"Determination I like that." Kankuro said to himself smirking. "This is going to be interesting im sure."

* * *

_**I didn't want Itachi to die *^* but I'm trying to keep the story somewhat the same to the real story. Besides the whole killing part of Taka...lol... I got asked in a pm by a few people asking if Karin was going to die. NOT THIS CHAPTER MAYBE A DIFFERENT ONE? I won't write another chapter unless ...you know the rules. TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE review the story :P I know you know how. REMEMBER READ THINK REVIEW!**_


End file.
